fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiyoko Yurimoto
Chiyoko Yurimoto (百合本千代子 Yurimoto Chiyoko) is a main character of the anime Spirited. Her idol color is midnight blue. Appearance Chiyoko has pale skin, silver hair in low pigtails that hang down and end at her chin, and midnight blue eyes. She often wears the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When she wears something casual, she either wears a white dress with black leggings, and black crocs or a midnight blue shirt with a black jacket, a midnight blue and black striped skirt, and midnight blue pumps. Her training outfit is a teal green track suit. She often wears special eye contacts when performing in certain acting roles and performances. History Chiyoko's parents were overprotective of her due to them being afraid that she would end up being like her cousin who was sent to a reformatory due to her being a delinquent and out of fear of her no longer being their "little girl". They were also overbearing towards her, smothered her with affection, and did everything for her including making decisions for her. Because of these things, she gets stressed out and overwhelmed at the thought of making her own decisions and being independent because she was not taught how to be make her own decisions and to be independent. Her grandmother, tired of how her parents were raising Chiyoko, suggested the idea of being an idol--particularly a vampire idol--and going to Shining Wings Academy to her so she could get out of the overbearing, smothering, and overprotective environment, being aware of her love for vampires. Chiyoko was allowed to audition for and attend the school by her parents because of her grandmother persuading them. Chiyoko's vampire persona along with her manager helped her be able to do idol work though she had her internal demons--her insecurity, her lacking confidence, and her condition--that she deals with. Personality Chiyoko shows two different personalities; the first belongs to the vampire idol Chiyoko-sama, which is the creepy and elegant idol, who speaks, acts, behaves, and dresses like a vampire. Her cool, elegant, and intimidating aura spreads wherever she goes and she exudes confidence. Her routine is strictly and carefully planned out based on her being a vampire. The vampire idol Chiyoko-sama is not only cool and elegant, but also thinks highly of herself and is independent. The second personality belongs to the normal Chiyoko, who is shy and timid yet kind and empathetic. She created the vampire persona to become more confident due to lacking confidence. Despite being famous for keeping cool and calm as well as not seeming to rely on anyone but herself, Chiyoko is actually skittish and gets easily stressed out as well as being dependent on others. She often thinks lowly of herself and cannot stand being alone or making decisions for herself as she needs to have others around her, to make decisions for her, and to help her make decisions. Ethnology Yurimoto means base, root, origin of lily while Chiyoko means thousand generation child. Affiliated Units *Unit with Toshiko Hatanaka and Abelone Natsuyama Trivia *Chiyoko has dependent personality disorder. *Her manager is also her producer, her servant (when she is in her vampire persona), and her depended/carer. Category:Female Category:Spirited Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder